


See you soon

by keymon



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keymon/pseuds/keymon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>试试ao3吧，孙朴同人，ABO设定方便开车，虽然技术不好（<br/>也是让lof的屏蔽弄得没脾气了</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you soon

弄到现在这个境地是谁也没想到的。Sun目瞪口呆地看着被自己压在身下的人，清醒了大概两秒钟。  
现在是澳大利亚的冬天，但室内游泳池照样温暖如夏日，他本是鼓了好几次的勇气才下定决心打探到了那人训练的时间，处心积虑却又单纯的只是想跟他来个偶遇然后赛上一场，可后来发生的事让他始料未及。  
Sun怎么也没想到那个他一直放在心上默默关注，当成目标追逐的人是个Omega。  
而更巧，或者说更不巧的是，当他满怀忐忑探进只有一个人的更衣室时，迎面而来的是一种味道：有经验的人会立刻反应过来，那是处于发情期的Omega散发出的味道。  
Sun是个年轻的Alpha，这不是秘密，Alpha由于其天生的健壮体魄，虽然较普通人来的稀少，但在竞技体育这行中，占据了与其人口所占全体人类之比严重不符的高比例。相较之下，作为普通人的Beta能在被Alpha控场的各项运动中取得一席之地已经是非常难得的事情，这或许也是为什么Sun一直对Park怀着一份敬佩和喜欢并希望亲近的原因之一——外界一直以为他是一个Beta(虽然如今再看，这份敬佩大概应该再浓重几分，毕竟Omega的身体柔弱不善运动是人人皆知的事)。  
当然，还是纯情处男的Sun并没有立刻明白更衣室中弥漫着的气味代表了什么含义，他只是循着Alpha的本能贪婪的大口呼吸着。那味道说不清是什么，很难用语言来描述或者文字去形容，他只觉得那是他在哪怕最甜美的梦中都没有想象过的、一个人能感受到最深重的美丽与诱惑。  
他略有些蹒跚地撞进门里，顺手甩上，那气味似乎因此被禁锢在了不大的房间里，霎时间显得更浓郁了。Sun感觉整个人都像是要烧灼起来，这种感觉有些熟悉，仿佛在泳道中将近终点时的那几秒，屏住呼吸的挣扎，但又完全不一样。那时候他总会觉得周遭一片寂静，现在却无力控制大脑的轰鸣。这时他即便再迟钝一百倍也已明白自己闯进了什么，Alpha的本能使他几乎忘记了一切，只想靠近和掠夺，去吸吮那个美妙的、让人发疯的味道。  
关上了门的更衣室就只有靠近天花板处的一个小窗子透进些光，但Sun毫不费力地找到了那人的所在——他是气味的源头，也是诱惑的终极。那个可怜的、处在发情期的Omega赤裸着上身，正蜷缩在远离门的一个角落，身体似乎还在无意识的扭动着。他的泳帽半戴在头上，漏出的几缕头发湿漉漉的搭在前额，不知道因为水还是汗。  
Sun的闯入明显惊动了Park，也是他倒霉，或许因为异国他乡水土不服，生理出现了紊乱，尴尬的发情期来的汹涌澎湃，偏巧又一个人出来训练没带抑制剂……而好容易靠着属于顶级运动员的超强意志力就要将本能暂时压制，Sun这一打扰立刻使他前功尽弃——Alpha与生俱来的信息素对一个正处于发情期的Omega来说几乎是致命的。他低低的呻吟了一声，已经和情欲斗争有一阵的理智在外界的刺激下终于要撑不住了，但他还是用尽力气抬头看了一眼来人。  
这一看差点没把他惊得晕过去，那个邻国的男孩、将近两米的大个子正直勾勾的盯着自己，似乎丢了魂般步步逼近而来。大惊之下本已全面涌上来的情欲被逼退了片刻，理智暂时占据了高地。Park虚弱的扶着墙想要站起，但软成一团的腿终究不堪大任，他感到身体某个隐秘的部位火热地叫嚣着空虚，实在也不敢冒险，索性只撑起上半身，盘腿靠墙坐在那儿，对Sun挤出了一个微弱的笑。  
他想你小子可千万别乱来啊。  
但还没努力用自己不算好的英文组织起措辞，就感觉脑子里轰的一下，理智的弦崩断在了高地，被周身涌过来的Alpha的信息素冲刷的溃不成军。他屏住呼吸闭上眼睛却管不住身体的每一个细胞都在欢欣鼓舞地表达着对入侵者的欢迎和臣服，那个高大强壮的身子已经扑了过来——  
完全听从本能的结果可能就是被情欲支配，连近在眼前的危险都不屑去躲。Sun那一扑没把持好力度，虽是把人压在了身下，但却一头撞到了墙上。也是福祸相倚，一个肿包换给了他两秒钟的清醒。Sun反应过来自己做了什么时差点蹦起来，刺激太大了，一时之间千头万绪，他愣是抱着那人僵了两秒钟，宝贵的、由理智支配的两秒钟。然后就被身下人无意识的轻哼夺取了全部注意力，他脑海中划过了最后一个清醒的念头：  
“死就死吧。”  
Alpha和Omega搂抱在一起，他们彼此的气味发生了奇妙的中和，减少了发情期Omega由于得不到满足而产生的近乎甜腻的魅惑，也稀释了遇到猎物的Alpha散发出的无法掩饰的占有欲，空气似乎也变得平和了。  
说不清谁比谁更急切，此时的Sun已经完全丧失了腼腆或羞耻之类的情感，三两下就把自己脱个精光。而Park身上本没多少布料，泳帽已经在刚才的一番活动中蹭掉了，只是唯一剩的泳裤几乎被他分泌的体液和汗水打湿透，此时贴在身上，尤其是那个部位，颇不舒服。他哼哼着磨蹭，一方面是让情欲烧得浑身无力，另一方面身上还压了个大型生物，脱起来倒有些麻烦，挣扎了几下也没褪下去。Sun也不知道要帮忙，只闭着眼，似乎已经彻底放弃了大脑对身体的控制权，把鼻子嘴的一古脑往Park脸上身上凑。他毫无技巧和章法，只顺从着生物的天性沿着耳根向下密密地亲吻、舔弄。湿漉漉的舌头划过紧实的肌肤，他只觉得那人身上的每一个毛孔都散发着诱人的香味，吮吸似乎都不够，真恨不得咬上去。  
Park在对方湿滑的舌尖舔过胸口突起时终于忍不住了，他本就觉得体内像被千万只蚂蚁爬来爬去得瘙痒难耐，这会儿Sun又不知出于什么想法，只是一味地舔吸，轻飘飘的只能使所过之处欲火更盛，其带着的Alpha的气味更是火上浇油，根本无助于解决问题。Park用手推了几下胸前那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，但Sun只在与咬下去的本能作斗争，哪里肯理他，他等了等实在受不了，只好绕过胸部，顺着自己腰腹抚摸下去，想暂且舒缓一下体内被Omega本能支配部分的饥渴。  
可这一下没帮到自己，却蹭上了对方那个火热竖起的部位。怪也怪二人贴得太近，Park又有泳裤的束缚，比不上Sun一丝不挂来的方便，他急切地想抚慰自己，没留意倒刺激了对方。这下Sun似乎被提醒发现了一个更美妙的所在，终于肯放过已遍布他口水的胸膛，将注意力转移到了下腹部。  
他舒服地呻吟出声，按着Park发觉不对想逃离的手继续往自己那儿放，也不知道有意还是无意，把人激得本就满布潮红的脸更热了一层，嘴里喃喃着Sun听不懂的话。Sun这会儿倒是一点儿也不迟钝了，虽然存在语言障碍，他也立刻反应过来刚才只顾着自己，慢待了对方，心怀歉疚地要做点补偿。  
他像个愣头青一样莽撞，一点没犹豫直接将头伸到了Park胯下，张口就凑了过去，隔着一层高级布料用舌头描摹着突起形状。没舔两下，就觉得口中东西越发硬挺，虽在泳裤的束缚下还是努力想要抬头，Park压抑不住的呻吟此时已经带上了点哭腔。Sun后知后觉感到了那层布料的碍事，他稍稍撑起身子让出空间，两只手一起努力，胡乱扯动了半天，最后还是靠着好牙口才使两人终于赤裸相见。  
这下就可以毫无阻隔地将那人好好品尝了，Sun脑子里混混沌沌的，Omega的信息素混杂在他熟悉的Park的体味里，他像个小孩子面对美味的蛋糕一样，急不可耐地又扑了上去。  
舌头碰上要紧地方时，温软的触感让Park倒吸了一口凉气，差点直接缴械投降，他手上用力，不知是否蓄意报复，正好捏在Sun的重要部位，也把他刺激的身子一震。  
现在的状况倒有些尴尬，两人都不是个中老手，除了互相刺激和撩拨以外迟迟难有新的进展，很快，Park因为感受到Alpha信息素而缓和一阵了的Omega本能因为长久没有得到满足又开始叫嚣起不满。前端得到抚慰对于一个Omega是远远不够的，Sun虽然没有经验，但基本的常识还在，在帮忙Park发泄了一次后，他抬头对上了那人被情欲染得愈加水润的眼睛，立刻明白了这样不行，一只手终于犹犹豫豫地向后面摸索过去。  
触手一片湿润，显然发情期的Omega已经忍得很辛苦了。但不知道出于Alpha爱护自己Omega的本能还是Sun不愿有一点伤害到Park的意志，他在这种时候竟分了心思苦恼地担忧起自己指甲没剪，窘迫地停在那儿迟迟不敢有进一步动作。  
他这种停顿在此时的Park感受来却像是恶意的挑逗，他不满地低声叫了句什么，流畅的肌肉线条在难耐的欲火折磨下有些扭曲，清秀的面容也带出点恶狠狠的气势。汗水顺着面颊成串往下滴落，Park咬了咬下嘴唇，本已折腾得虚弱发白的嘴唇在齿印下带出点血色，Sun莫名觉得有点渴。  
他凑上前去，小心翼翼地、怕惊扰什么似的，将自己的嘴唇贴了过去。这个吻非常轻柔，几乎不带任何情欲色彩，和他俩目前的状态有些不符。Sun明明刚才还很急躁的想舔噬想吮吸，在贴上的刹那却似乎什么都满足了。他这会儿有点清醒，Alpha掠夺的本能好像被什么东西阻隔在了第二线，他非常明白自己在跟什么人做爱，却有些超出预料的淡定，当然也可能是吓懵了，他觉得时间都仿佛静止在了这一刻。  
然后Park伸出舌头，把他勾回了现实。  
后来发生的事几乎可以用水到渠成来形容，虽然Sun的顾虑使扩张遇上点麻烦，但由于Omega特殊的身体条件，最终的进入也不是太困难。两人唇舌纠缠，下身紧密地贴合在一起，仿佛之间从来没有、将来也不会有一丝罅隙。欲望看上去是一切的主导，但深处却好似还存在着其他更加莫测飘渺的力量做推动。  
Sun觉得自己大概用尽了一生的自制力，才在高潮将临、结堪堪要形成的时候退了出去。此时Park已经累得侧卧在地上只剩喘息的力气，Sun从后面环抱住人，在他腰间最后蹭了几下，终于射了出来。  
游十公里都没这么累，两人喘气的频率似乎和在了一起，脑中各自用母语闪过这句话。之后的想法就大不相同了，但Sun的胳膊还紧紧搂着对方，Park也丝毫没有挣扎的意思，两人一动不动，想来都处于懵懂状态，还在思考这事要怎么收尾。  
Park的发情期在Sun的帮助下算是熬了过去，空气中信息素的存在已经不是太明显，少许残留也不再激烈，透出一股懒洋洋的味道。更衣室不大，但两人从开始就只在地上打滚，除了各自衣物倒也没破坏其他什么，Park的泳裤肯定是不能要了，Sun看着颇有想帮忙收拾起来的意愿，他又瞄了瞄自己衣物，觉得还能再抢救一下。  
正思忖间就觉得怀里人动了，Park倒没试图起来，只是转了个身，面对向他。两人这会儿虽是躺着，头却也没处在同一水平线上，Park在常人里也是个健壮的身材，但被大个子搂在怀里衬托的颇有些娇小。他无奈地笑笑，只得扬起头，用惯了的方式去找那人眼睛。他心情平复得快，自我安慰也不是什么大不了的事，Sun又没有标记他，算起来这比抑制剂副作用还小一点。虽然被人知道了Omega身份有些麻烦，但如果是这人的话……他不知道为什么，对这个外人眼中自己的敌人有种没来由的放心，他相信他，有点像相信自己。  
“Thank you.”发出的声音嘶哑到吓了他一跳，他不好意思地使劲咽了几下唾沫，但身体里的水分似乎都在刚才的运动中被榨干了，嗓子干涩的不行。  
Sun差点脱口而出“You’re welcome.”但总觉得这句英文在这时候说出来怎么听怎么别扭，他无措地摆摆手，想了想，拉着Park起身，扶他坐在椅子上，接了杯水过来。  
两人就着一个杯子轮流补充了半天水分，然后很有默契地选了沐浴间两个相距最远的隔间清洗自己。最后两人再碰面时，已经各自穿戴整齐，除了身体上的一些异样外，就像是普通训练之后友好的会晤，谁也没提刚才的事，当然也可能是因为他们的外语水平不足以支撑这种复杂的交流。  
在游泳馆门口握手告别之后，Sun突然又回转过来，对着那人背影扯着嗓子喊了一句：“You can trust me, you know! ”他手舞足蹈地比划着，“These things.”  
Park笑着看他，眼睛眯起来，露出了一口好看的牙，“See you soon.”他说。


End file.
